Bella and the book the tells all
by Spazetic Red Head
Summary: Bella goes to Seattle to pick up a book for some light reading. What book will she find and what is revieled in that book. Read and find out. please review
1. intro he he

**Hey. This is a random idea that I came up with one night. But hey, haven't you ever wondered what would happen if Bella found Twilight. Well I have. This is one of the first twilight fan fictions I ever wrote. I haven't really started it so I'll just put up the sumary. XD**

* * *

Bella and The Book That Tells All

Summary:

Bella was in Seattle to buy a new book for a little light reading. Everyone was nagging her to get some new material to read, Romeo and Juliet was getting old. So she ended up in Seattle.Just for laughs she wanted to get a book on Vampires. This one book struck interest in her. When she flipped it over to read the back cover, the words that she had said over a year ago were printed on the back.

"About three things I was absolutly positive.

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." -Twilight

* * *

**Yeah I know, you probably hate me right now but guess what, I don't care! Please review. I want to know if it would be a complete waste of time if I finished writing this story. I really don't care if you don't like it just review so I can get the message to not continue. **


	2. sorry

**SORRY**

its me Spazetic Red Head.

im sorry everyone for the really long wait for chapter 1. my summer has been really crazy. i promise it will be up really soon, 2 weeks at the most. im almost finished typing it up.

i hope you enjoy it when i do finish typing. i sware that the chapter is completed, just stuff gets in the way.

i camp almost every weekend and during the week im at my dad's. and then i dont have time when i do get home.

once again im soo sorry.


	3. the book and bella meet weee

**Finally i finished typing it! i even stayed between my deadline... i think. anyway. this is chapter 1 i hope u enjoy this. **

* * *

"Bella your _not_going to Seattle today." Alice said in a stern voice. She was standing in my door frame with a disappointed look on her face. I had decided about ten minutes ago I was going to Seattle.

"Hey Alice. I was expecting you to show up." I said cheerily, ignoring her other comment. While Alice walked into my room, I was busy finding my sock full of money. I found it stashed under my mattress and emptied it into one of the rarely used purses that I owned. The one that I did choose was unfortunately one that Alice had insisted on buying for me. I sware that girl has a shopping disorder.

"Bella! Will you listen to me for a moment?" Alice growled. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was annoyed. She was just about to pass her breaking point. "It feels like your trying to ignore me."

"I am listening to you." I shot back at her.

"Then don't go to Seattle today. Edward gave me specific orders to keep you in town today. If he ever found out..." She paused for a moment. "He already threatened to take away my credit cards. He might take away my Porshe to. Then I would probably fall apart. Do you want me to break down, Bella?" She gave me that really annoying puppy dog face.

_So I was right! She does have a shopping disorder! _I clarified mentally. I tried really hard not to laugh. That would not help my status. "He doesn't have to find out. All you have to do is keep your thoughts clouded when he's around." _Now to weaken her. _I thought evilly before I continued. "You can come with me if you want, I won't stop you. _And _I'm pretty sure they have top model fashion books there too." I was certain I had her.

"Fashion?" I saw her golden eyes light up in wonder. I knew for a fact that fashion was her weakness. I say this because Alice can't even walk into a store that just happens to sell cloths without spending over 1,000 proves my point. I giggled to myself.

"We're going to have to leave now. I have absolutely no idea when Edward's coming home." I admitted to her shamefully. I could be risking the entire thing right at the moment because I didn't know when my overbearingly protective vampire boyfriend was coming home. Edward was out hunting, and that meant that he left Alice as my very strict but temporary babysitter. Ugh!

"Right now he won't be coming home until later tonight." Alice was very confident with her prediction.

Now for the explanation of why I'm going to Seattle for a book. _Everyone_ in my family, both original and adopted, had made some type of comment about me rereading _Romeo and Juliet _again at least twice in the last month.So earlier today I decided that Seattle was the best place to get some new reading material.

"We'll take my car!" Alice ordered cheerfully. Her pale hands clasped together in her usual, overly hyper, cheerful way.

Alice grabbed my hand in one of the vampire lighting fast moves. Her fast movements always left me one step behind. This really shouldn't be new to me since I've been her friend for two years now.

When she finally dragged me to the garage and practically threw me into the front seat of her shiny yellow Porshe. As she hit reverse, the car made a very loud screeching notice that echoed through the dense forest that surrounded the Cullen house.

Since Alice drove as fast as Edward, our ride to Seattle took less than half the time it normally would have taken me in my own in ancient Chevy truck. Alice had seen in my head what book store I wanted to go to before from her vision. So we drove we drove to the only book store that actually looked promising in town. Alice never stopped once at the many cloths stores. I was amazed, this doesn't happen normally.

We parked the Porshe in the front row. The parking lot wasn't that crowded compared to what it could look like when a new and popular book was being released. It didn't take long before we made our way through the front doors. Alice took off the second we did. I wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. I really wanted to do this kind of thing on my own.

_Now_, I thought to myself. _What type of book should i read now...?Oh I know! I'll get a book on vampires. This is going to be good, considering nothing is gonna be anywhere near my vampires._

I had absolutely no idea where the stupid vampire books are even located. I needed help. After a long moment of thought, standing in the doorway and looking like an idiot, I decided to go ask for some help. I walked up to one of the many cash registers, were a lady with dirty blond hair was sitting, reading a thick book. "Um excuse me?" The blond lady looked up at me.

"May I help you?" She asked me kindly.

"Yes. Do you know were i can find a book on vampires?" For some strange reason I felt like such an idiot asking this.

"Fiction or myth?" She then asked.

I thought about that for a moment. It wouldn't hurt anyone if I went with something fictional. It's not going to matter anyway, nothings going to be right . "Fiction." I muttered.

"Well then, you might want to try row seven. Young Adult books are around there. And the vampire books are there also." She suggested. "If none of those work out to be within your interests check this book out, it's called Twilight." She called as I left.

"Thanks." I said back as I walked towards that row.

Ok, twenty minutes searching for a good book takes a lot of work. I haven't found anything yet! I probably picked up about seven books and read through all of their summaries. Nothing caught my attention. My real goal all along was to find at least one book that was even close to my "vegetarian" vampires. This is hopeless!

_Well i guess i could try that book the lady suggested. What was it called again... oh yeah Twilight. _I thought. It didn't take very long to find. It was the same book the blond was reading. I remembered what the cover art looked like. The book was sort of on display, the cover was facing me and three or four books were stacked behind it, the way popular books are normally displayed.

I grabbed one of the copies of the lower shelf that it was stacked on. It was the soft cover version, which is my favorite version because after a while it stays open to my pages. The cover shown two pale arms holding an apple in the palms gently, by the looks of it. The moment I saw the arms I immediately thought of vampires. No normal person has arms that pale.

I flipped over the book, which looked promising. The words that popped out into my face caused it to lose all of it's color. The dredded writing read;

"About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him -and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

''Ok now that's just creepy... How would... " I flipped over the book to get the author. "would Stephanie Meyer know about the word that i said in my _mind_ all those years ago?'' I voiced these words out loud without me actually knowing it.

Alice appeared at the end of the row. "What are you mumbling about?" She asked in her usual cheery voice.

"Nothing I just found the book I wanted." I said, not taking one glance up at the book.

"Do you normally talk to yourself when you buy a new book?'' She noted, shaking her head at me.

"Yeah." I lied casually. Lieing came almost easy to me now. "Why do you think I like to do this kind of thing on my own?"

"Well if you want that book so bad, why don't you go buy it already." Alice ordered. "We need to leave now if we want to make it back home in time. Edward decided that he wanted to come home a little earlier today. I guess he didn't want to be away from you to long." She pushed me eagerly towards the cash register. It happened to be the one I asked about the vampire books earlier.

The blonde haired lady noticed the book I got and smiled as she rung it up. I saw her name tag this time. Her name was Laura.

"That will be 10.99." Laura said, the smile still plastered on her face. I handed her the right amount and she gave me the book in one of the bags. "So you did decided to try this book?" She noted.

"Yeah I guess I did, I didn't notice." I said between locked teeth.

"It's a very good book. I've read it, my family has also. Everyone of the regulars that have read it say the same." Laura told me.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." I tried so hard to keep my cool. I turned towards the door and headed to the car, not even bothering to wait for Alice, she followed me right out anyway. When we were both in the car and driving away, I turned towards Alice in my seat. "Sooo," I started casually. "When's he actually coming home ?"

"Three hours." She answered emediatly but simply.

"Can you do me a favor and tell me when he's at about ten minutes?" I asked and turned into a comfortable position.

"Why?" She starred at me in question.

"Because I'm 'gona read my new book." I answered and opened the book to the first page and began to read chapter one, which I noticed it was called "First Sight".

* * *

**Well that bella and the book that tells all. the end, not. havent thought up chapter 2 yet, just wait and see what mayhem breaks loose in forks... oops i said too much. hope u enjoyed that and review if u can. that will help me a lot better. bye!**


End file.
